guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Emer Ni Bennain
Devona image We don't have the right to use those image. I'm pretty sure that any official image not included in the Fan site kit is off limit.—'├ Aratak ┤' 21:57, 7 December 2006 (CST) i thought, that "we" have it cause a saw an other pic of the same fan page. so if is that not right please edit the page and cut out the pics. thx. what is about a link to the pic to the fan page? is that allowed? greetings emer_ni_bennain 08.12.06 04:14 :Where? Also you can sign your post with --~~~~ or click the signature over the edit box. Sorry to have fallen on you like that but we really can't use those. Looking forward for your contribution on wiki :D If you need any help just post on my talk page and I'll help you or refer you to someone that can help.—'├ Aratak ┤' 22:08, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::YEah I don't see any problem refering to the official gallery but I'm not sure of the usefulness of it.—'├ Aratak ┤' 22:09, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::From official site: :::"May I use your art or images for items, such as clothing, toys, or other game-related goods?" :::"Our art assets — be they concept art, in-game screenshots, verbal content, or renders — are all copyright materials. Their use is strictly prohibited unless approved in advance and in writing by ArenaNet." — Gares 22:13, 7 December 2006 (CST) hey ho, the monk and eve (necro) are alsow pics from the fan page, so i came to the idear to search for the pics and find them on the fan page so i though i could pick them also there. okay i have the account since i put the first pic there =) so i have no idear about anything here ^^ i just play guild wars and love this page here (its just great) but thxs for the information about if it is okay to put this pics here or not ( sorry for my englisch i am from germany ^^) :Well Gares just slap my hand for my inelegant use on english. I mean, yes link to gallery but do not put image and say they are from Anet.—'├ Aratak ┤' 22:18, 7 December 2006 (CST) so the image from the monk should be removed from the side? - Emer_Ni_Bennain Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC)